Man Mountain Rock
Man Mountain Rock is an American Born Wrestler working for the WWF. He is a 2 time WWF Champion. Late 1995 Rock was involved in the first match on WWF RAW, wrestling with a fun babyface gimmick. It was a fatal four way match for Terry Funk's Intercontinental Championship between Funk, Rock, German Goe, and The Mighty Kwang. Rock won the match and the Intercontinental Championship, holding it for two weeks before dropping it to Kwang, starting a rivalry with Kwang. Shortly after dropping the title Rock would learn how to play the Guitar and occasionally use it as a weapon in no DQ matches. In early October, Sgt. Slaughter put Rock and Kwang in a tag team in hopes of them ending their rivalry. They would be awarded the WWF Tag Team Titles, however both men did not show much respect towards each other and they ended up dropping the titles to The New Generation (The Shockmaster and Yoshi Kwan) due to a miscommunication on the same show they won it. Following the defeat, Rock would fight on house shows and rarely made appearances on TV. He had only 2 televised matches in a 2 month period, a loss to The Mighty Kwang on the October 26th edition of RAW, and a win over Yoshi Kwan on the November 16th edition of RAW due to a distraction by Team John Cena. His last appearance was at the 1995 Survivor Series Show, competing as a part of Team John Cena in a losing effort to XXX The New Generation XXX in a traditional Survivor Series match. Return in Early 1996 Rock made his return as a surprise entrant in the 1996 Royal Rumble match. Rock would enter 24th and eliminate The Mighty Kwang, however he was eliminated by Undertaker only 3:01 after entering. Man Mountain Rock would then stay off television for a while before returning on RAW and winning his second tag team championships with Kwang. Rock had announced that he had put his rivalry with Kwang behind him and they were ready to defend the titles at any time in a post match interview. This led to a challenge by the team of Steve Austin and Kwang's rival American Badass New Jack (The Baddies). Rock and Kwang accepted and were defeated by The Baddies. Following the defeat, Rock turned heel for the first time in his career by attacking Kwang and ending the team. Heel Turn and Main Event Run Following his attack on Kwang, Man Mountain Rock would transform from a happy go lucky babyface to a darker, more monstrous heel. Instead of playing cheery, happy tunes on his guitar, Rock would play heavy metal songs like Raining Blood by Slayer. However, after a few weeks of this, Rock abandoned the guitarist gimmick and became known as a monster heel. Following a loss to Bret Hart in a match for Hart's Intercontinental Title, Rock would attack Hart post match and put him through a table. Rock would then go on an undefeated streak for several weeks in a row defeating wrestlers like Villano IV, The British Bulldog, and Hart himself., finally encountering only his second singles match loss of the year at Wrestlemania 12, which was against Hart. Despite the loss, Rock rebounded by defeating Hart in a rematch on the RAW after Wrestlemania 12. At the 1996 Money in the Dank PPV, Rock defeated Hart and in a post match interview declared his intentions to win the WWF Championship. Rock would then continue his winning streak, defeating The Mighty Kwang, German Goe, and Owen Hart in a three week period. On the June 13th RAW, Rock would defeat Bret Hart in a match where the winner would fight Scotty 3 Hotty 5 Me and WWF Champion Undertaker in a WWF Title match at the next Main Event show. To the shock and surprise of many, Rock pinned Scotty 3 Hotty 5 Me and won the WWF Title in the triple threat. The move was seen out of nowhere as Taker had just won the WWF Title only 4 days earlier. Rock would have a 14 day reign with the title, however he was stripped of the title and it was awarded to Funky Crunch Roll as Roll bribed authority figure Joseph Yancheson to give him the WWF Title. The title was awarded back to Rock on the same night, however Roll's reign did split Rock's reign into 2 separate reigns due to the actions of Yancheson. Rock would hand The Giant his first loss in the WWF by defeating him in a non-title match on the July 4th edition of RAW, where if the Giant won, he would get a title shot at Summerslam. However, Scotty 3 Hotty 5 Me and Undertaker both had claims to the title and they both chose Summerslam as the date for their matches, leading to a triple threat. On the July 18th edition of RAW, Bret Hart defeated Kidd Video Fabulous to get into the match, leading to a fatal four way. The four opponents would constantly interfere in the others' matches and cut promos on the others. At the 1996 edition of Summerslam, Rock would pin Hart to retain his title in the main event. Also on the card, Duke "The Dumpster" Droese won a #1 contenders match for the title, giving him a shot at Summerslam 2: We Comin For You. Leading up to the show, Rock cut an insulting promo on Droese which led to Droese attacking Rock with Rock's old signature weapon, the guitar, on the following RAW. At Summerslam 2: We Comin For You, Droese defeated Rock and ended his reign at 45 days as well as his undefeated streak that he had held since Wrestlemania 12. The next RAW, Rock would defeat Xanta Klaus and declare his intentions to have a rematch at the next PPV, World War 3. At the 1996 World War 3 Show, Droese defeated Rock and retained his title in a 2/3 falls match, with Rock winning the first fall but Droese winning the next two. Rock would then attack Intercontinental Champion Madden Mojo Jojo, setting up a match between the two at the 1996 Survivor Series show. Rock would trash talk Mojo Jojo leading up to the show, and at the show Rock would defeat Jojo to win the title. Rock would retain it against Dude Love and Mojo Jojo in a triple threat at next month's In Your House: PapaJohns.com show. At the Royal Rumble Rock held an open challenge for the title, which was accepted by Mo. Rock would win the match. The next RAW a fatal four way was held between Rocky Maivia, Chris Benoit, Flap Jack New Jack, and the Undertaker where the winner got a shot at the title at the Filler PPV Before Wrestlemania Show. Benoit would win the match by pinning New Jack after interference from Jack's rival Pac-Man. Leading up to the show Rock would attack Benoit with his guitar, but Benoit retaliated on the RAW before the show by attacking Rock and leaving with his title belt. At the show, Man Mountian Rock defeated Benoit to retain his title. Also on the card, a #1 contendership match between Maivia and Taker was held with Maivia emerging victorious. After the match Man Mountain Rock came out and offered his hand to Maivia, but sucker punched him afterwards. Acomplishments 2x WWF Champion Reign 1: 6/16/96-6/30/96 (14 Days) Reign 2: 6/30/96-8/14/96 (45 Days) 2x Intercontinental Champion Reign 1: 9/7/95-9/21/96 (14 Days) Reign 2: 11/22/96- (85 Days) 2x WWF Tag Team Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:WWF Wrestlers Category:WWF Champions Category:WWF Intercontinental Champions Category:WWF Tag Team Champions